Subconcious Confession
by Yukirei-chan
Summary: Aoko's asleep and Kaitou KID visits her for a while, sweet and a little angsty...


**Title: Subconscious Confession **

Fandom: Detective Conan

Genre: Romance/Little Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: Kaito x Aoko

Author: kitty-chan

Disclaimer: I own DC, not! No I don't own it, only in my dreams that could happen unless I find a blood link to me and Aoyama-sama.

A/N: My second fanfic, it's kinda short, sorry! But I do hope you'll like it

* * *

A shadow figure of a young man stood outside Nakamori Aoko's window, looming over it, covering half the light the full round moon gave. 

Inside, a brown haired girl was in bed sleeping peacefully her back facing the window, a small smile graced her lips.

The figure sat on the branch directly parallel to the window.

Blue eyes stared the girl- no, young woman's sleeping figure.

"Aoko" a whisper, barely audible escaped the young man's lips, the sound was neither happy or sad. He couldn't do this to her. He was the master of Poker face, no one could see him, the real him and yet a simple tear that ran down her cheek could break it. He hated lying to her, he really did hate it but it was the inevitable, he couldn't do anything. _Or could he?_

He looked back at the young woman who had captured his heart a long time ago without even knowing. He had to go before someone saw him there, he knew that but _a few more minutes_ that was what ran through his head...just a few more minutes to enjoy the silence and her very presence without a worry. He sat back on the branch watching his _princess_ rest, so peacefully.

Oh how she would hate him when she learns about the truth, that he was Kaitou KID, the famous thief, cringing at the thought of her hating him, he would never, he could never accept her hating him but if that was what she would do for learning the truth, for stopping the pain in her heart. He would sacrifice his own happiness for her. For the only person that was more important than his own life. He would give everything for her.

She shifted in her bed, she was now facing him. He looked at her again, would he _dare?_ He would go after this, go back home and pretend he wasn't KID and attend school tomorrow like a normal person, would he, _could he_?

_He couldn't, but maybe he would...just once..._

Taking advantage, no. Just taking the given opportunity, slowly he opened the locked window with ease, he was a magician after all. He approached her bed, his cape fluttering behind him silently. Stopping at the side of her bed, he gazed at her angelic face.

Her closed eyes, her even breathing, her slightly messed hair and her slightly parted lips. Everything about her was perfect, how could such beauty even exist? He asked that to himself, it was true she was everything he would ever need, she was a reason to continue living. She was someone who cared for him and she was also the one to knock some sense into him. He chuckled inwardly at the last thought reminiscing the times when they would have their chase, him running and dodging and her running after him swinging her mop furiously, trying to hit him but not actually trying to hurt him.

He brushed the back of his hand lightly over her soft cheek, she smiled unconsciously. He wondered if she knew he was there, if she really knew the truth deep down.

Life was cruel sometimes, maybe this could be his only chance for that. Bending down, his lips brushed against her cheek. A simple chaste kiss. It might be his only chance and he did it. He had kissed her, maybe not on the lips but he would do that if she was awake,_ if he had the chance_.

If he did. He was certain never to let that go. He was sure, taking risks was what he was made of. He would take that chance, if he had it, he was certain he would. Jumping out of the window and closing it back, magically it locked itself.

Instantly he disappeared in the shadows. Leaving a certain promise, he would let her know the truth.

The moon shone brightly, passing through the glass window and illuminating the slumbering face of Nakamori Aoko.

As the wind passed by, surely if she was awake, she would undoubtedly hear the soft voice carried by the wind, not of Kaitou KID but of...

_Kuroba Kaito _

brushing itself by her window. It held a message just for her and no one else.

_'I love you, my Aoko'_

It seem to say, and as if she heard him, her smile widened and brightened under the moonlight. And an inaudible whisper escaped her lips...

_'My Kaito'_

_Her faced relaxed more as she seemed to have a much better dream than before._

* * *

Thanks for reading, I'm looking forward to your reviews...

lots love,

kitty-chan


End file.
